Metro De Finale
by Xain Vandel
Summary: Imagine the worlds of Final Fantasy VI, VII, VIII,IX, X and Kingdom Hearts; all in one apartment building. With a few characters from each game, all in one city for four intersecting stories that is both grand and humorous. Mature for all reasons.
1. Chapter 1

I am too poor to own anything, and I have never made a cent off anyone else. This is just an interesting thought, turned into daydream, that is now in words. Just imagine a grand design of some of the stories in Final Fantasy. All of them added together, all of them interacting, and all of them intersecting to make one giant plot, on a small place. Hope you enjoy my favorites interacting all in one city. This is Metro De Finale.

The stars were beautiful that night. That is was what everyone was thinking. The light-charade of the night over the same old city. With all of it's flaws, with all of it's fun. Crystal city was a shinning utopia, and a blind dystopia. The light of the moon coated the dirty downtown, and the glossy uptown.

It was the apartments of a nameless street, in an old part of the city. With fourteen floors, and a new one designed within the next year or so. Each room a different person or couple, each floor a different story. It stood as tall as the warriors within her. This was the apartment of the Final Dream.

A young athlete of the blondest blonde drifted down the river-road that passed by our Final Dream apartments. He rowed the small rowboat as a beautiful young girl looked at the map trying to figure out where they were. "Tidus, take a left up at the next fork."

"Wait, your left or my left?" Tidus asked as he was facing her. Yuna rose her head out of her map with one eyebrow cocked up into her light brown bangs. "_Your_ right." He said, knowing it was evident. The water parted on the Venice like street, as the boat turned at the fork and flowed down to a dead end.

"We're here!" Yuna chirped as Tidus secured the boat to the side of concrete dock. She looked around at their new home, then jumped off the boat and ran up the ramps to the street level, with Tidus, anxiously behind her. "Wow. I have never been to a city this big before, it's so different then back home, isn't Tidus?"

"Yeah, getting transferred to play Blitz here in Crystal city is quite a change. I know our dads are off trying to spread the good word against sin, but hey Auron is in the city. So at least we have a friend across town."

"Tidus, the greatest thing about going somewhere new is meeting new people. So don't shoo new people away."

"All right, I'll be nice to everyone I meet. I won't trouble anybody here." Tidus said rolling his eyes from one side to the next. The building stood tall. Glass walls ,as solid as steel, laced upward into the sky. Fourteen floors, several people, all for people who can pay with gil. Tidus and Yuna walked in through the back door and found a cute little white creature with a red pompom on its head. "You must be the new tenants, Kupo."

"Yup that's us." Tidus said with a energetic smile.

"Well then, let me see. Ah! Kupo! Yes, you two are on the tenth floor, room one. See ya next week for your first payment., Kupo" The little creature sunk beneath the desk and a small key rose out of the desk through a slot. Yuna grabbed the key and skipped down the hall way to the elevator at the core of the building.

Tidus waved, as he announced, "I think I'm gonna see the lounge."

"Alright, see you up stairs, super star." Yuna said coyly as the elevator closed.

Tidus grinned as he strolled into the lounge. The different hues of the leather furniture, the crystal pillars, the Ivory stair case leading up stairs to a bar across the wall on the second floor. One wall, two floors tall, was transparent glass. There were tables all around upstairs, and stools lined the bar's edge. The place looked classy, and at the same time homey. Tidus walked up to the counter and hit the bell. It rang only once and a pointy hat emerged from behind the counter. "What?" Said the little guy.

He shook his head and hit a small button, raising the floor behind the bar until he was eye level with his customer. "Hello welcome to Black Magic. I'm here to serve."

Tidus looked at this little guy casting magic all around the back of the bubbling the brews, and mixing the martinis. His patchwork coat and striped pants did not match his leather burlap wizards hat. The little mage turned around to the amazement in Tidus' face. The blitz player was surprised to see that there was no face to see on the little mage, just a pair of yellow lights that blinked every now and then. "So what's your name little guy?" Tidus said trying to be courteous.

"My name is Vivi, I own the building we are in," he said as he looked around with admiration. "Took a lot of work to get this place built, had to invest in a few companies. I even had to make a few products like soft. but I made this place strong enough to hold out until the end of the world I bet."

"Wow, you built it yourself. That must have taken a while." Tidus said noticing the detail of the building as a whole.

"Well I had a lot of friends help, after a while. But that is too long a story! You want a drink?" Vivi said gently.

"No I'm ok, I wanna go check out my room." Tidus said leaving the classy establishment.

"Well don't be a stranger! We all live under one roof, now don't we?" Vivi said swishing his wand around, so that the harp began to play on the stage in the lounge. Going up and down the scale playing an old tune everyone in the building knew all too well.

Bang, bang, bang. Tidus walked up the stairs to hear the distant clash of metal as he reached the junction of the seventh and eight floors. Fire and blizzard were being cast everywhere, and two girls were standing at the side line. Half laughing, half arguing; the two brunette females pushed each other and rooted for the two fighting on the seventh floor. Tidus looked in, saw the ridiculous bullshit through the glass window, paused a moment, stared into nothing, then walked up to the tenth floor, trying to comprehend the scene he had just watched.

Inside the seventh floor, the usual Wednesday contest was going on. Or rather, it was the most probable outcome of the friendly Wednesday gathering. Squall and Rinoa always walked down stairs to see the four residents of the seventh floor. Squall dressed in his short sleeve, half chest jacket for the summer season, his half dozen belts still decorated his waist, and his chain still hung the old Griever around his neck. "I am so sick of your attitude you chocobo headed jackass! Squall roared, gunblade swinging left and right. Rinoa sat on Tifa's couch with her and laughed as the two boys tried to kill each other once again after another hot-headed battle on their playstaions. Rinoa wore the old blue dress without the sleeves, with the cloth tubes on her forearms. Tifa, sitting next to Rinoa, wore a similar skirt and no sleeves, only it was black. They laughed and gossiped about the normal girl talk, dates, habits, love life generalities, and sometimes those dirty little secrets that destroy a guy's image...forever.

The seventh floor was separated into four bedrooms, but it had an open room that everyone could walk in from the elevator and the stairs. Thick glass encased the level and the only non-transparent walls surrounded the bedrooms. "Squall, you will regret this you asshole!" Cloud barked as he whipped the buster sword round his head over and over before casting fire. The flames sent Squall into the glass, but the clear wall was not even scratched by the impact of his many belts, chains, and zippers. Squall stood up and looked at him with the same calm stare he gave Cloud after every argument.

He frowned, put the gunblade away, said "Whatever," crossed his arms and swung his hair over his face. Cloud also withdrew his weapon, crossed his arms, but only answered the truce with a 'hmph.' Tifa and Rinoa laughed at the two guys acting parallel to each, with their overly _cool_ attitudes and body language.

"You guys are hopeless." Tifa said staring fondly at Cloud.

"I thought you two would have learned by now. You guys are too much of the same person to kill another." Rinoa said with the same old childish tone.

Both of the guys looked at the girls and retaliated with a "Fuck you." As they both got pissy and left the room. Squall to the stairs, and Cloud to his room. Tifa and Rinoa, burst out in a new wave of uncontrollable laughter.

"Looks like they have to go check their Facebook and bad mouth each other!" Tifa said between heavy breaths.

"Looks like they'll be in the corner all night!" Rinoa said, before she was consumed by their chuckles. "Well," Rinoa started as their recovery pause came to an end. "I should go help Squall, he needs a little support, even though he doesn't like showing it.

"Yeah, I should go and massage Cloud, he has been overly stressed since he and Barrett destroyed that reactor on the outside of town." The disdain taking the glow from her face.

"You two are still working with that guy? He is quite the environmentalist, isn't he?" Rinoa commented.

"Yeah, he wants to take out all of the Shinra energy reactors. They keep polluting the air and water; and besides the corporation is just downright evil." Returned Tifa.

"They sure are, I wonder if they help any of the people from the Galbadia Guild across town. They have been bothering a lot of my friends, and they keep taking Squall's jobs. He said him and the rest of his graduating class of Garden State might have to go all out." Rinoa said with a mix of caution, and concern.

Tifa, looked outside the glass wall to see the whole of Crystal city. It spread miles. She glanced back before saying, "Garden State, the merc school right? Where you two met at the graduation dinner?"

"Yes, it was such a beautiful night. It was right after I broke up with his old rival, Seifer." Rinoa spoke, before her face was dimmed by her woe, "I hear he didn't graduate. I hope he is still fighting the good fight you know?"

Tifa nodded, before saying her farewells and departing for Cloud's room. Rinoa left and walked up to the eighth floor. There was no huge amount of space, not like the seventh floor that had a center room that you could land a jumbo-fucking jet in. There was a hall that opened into a small lounging area. It was circular, with hallways on each side. One towards the stairs, one that lead to an elevator. Rinoa sat on the couch and looked about, The four bedrooms were much larger, than that of the seventh level. She lived at the northwestern corner, which was right across from Squall's, his was southeast.

Though it seemed they were dating, the couple never had an intimate moment in their short lives. She was enamored with Squall. His strength, his calmness, his cold eyes. She admired his ability to lead others, graduating top of his class, Squall was the most promising merc in the city. He had a binding contract to free her friends from the 'Timber Park oppression.' Where the Galbadian merc's were hired to control all the people, and to make use of any and all means of power. Rinoa had known many of the resistance groups there. She couldn't wait to get a hold of Watts, but he was doing a reconnaissance mission, "That silly granola," Rinoa said under her breath, "He might get caught, and then Squall would have to do some creative thinking." Which was not his specialty – clearly.

Rinoa heaved a great sigh and returned to her room, where her faithful dog Angelo was waiting for her to come back to bed and snuggle. Her face brightened and not so soon after, the sky was bright as well. Dawning a new day, of a whole new journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, if anybody reads any of my work. Please review, it is always nice to have idea what others are thinking. ...Now with another episode of Metro De Finale.

The sun rose slowly over the horizon. A chocobo calls out in the background, to accompany the coming dawn. Then, a loud uncomfortable screech blares out of a megaphone as a big husky black man stands atop a building across the street from the Final Dream. "YO! You motherfucka's get up! We got a rally to go to!" Said Barrett, his mini-gun replacement of an arm waving up and down as he jumped about the roof. "I need ya for ma' cause damn it!" He screamed through the megaphone as he unloaded some bullets into the glass wall of the seventh floor. "Woa! WHOOOOHOOOO!" He bellowed as he got into his rave, just keep shooting Barrett.

In only a few minutes from the initial bullet hitting the building, Vivi rolled out of bed and walk out the front door to see who was causing him distress. With a striped nightgown and matching mage's hat, Vivi looked like he had just popped right out of T'was A Night Before Christmas. Barrett yelling out in curses, as he laid fire to the seventh floor, was too oblivious to the power below him. "That son-of-a-bitch, this is the LAST TIME!" Vivi waved his hand and suddenly giant bolt of lightning came out of the heavens and blew up the neighboring building.

"AHHH" Our friend screamed as he fell down the face of the building. His yells came in and out as he hit every fire ladder, potted plant, air conditioner, flag pole, and flower box; before he finally landed on a fire hydrant. He coughed, fell on the ground, and was knocked out. Vivi walked over, cast life, grabbed Barrett by his beard and glared with red ovals.

"Take, the fucking stairs." Vivi threatened quickly tossing his head on the ground and quietly walking away.

Cloud and Tifa didn't hear a sound of Barrett's barrage. They were softly dreaming about their usual dreams in their rooms. Tifa, dreamed of settling down, back out into one of the old towns after Shinra was destroyed. Cloud, well Cloud only dreamed of fires for weeks, remembering his old captain in his unit, Sephiroth. The first mako reactor he had destroyed was because of Sephiroth. Cloud could no longer remember everything before he arrived here in this city and with Tifa. He could remember his old town burning to the ground, as Sephiroth destroyed everything he ever loved. Then he remembered how he returned to the mako reactor outside of his town. Bits and pieces were missing, but he recalled facing Sephiroth in a violet chamber within. That is why he helped Tifa, he believed she saved him that day, so he continued to fight this stupid fight, the likes of which seemed below the rank of SOLDIER.

The door blasted open and Barrett screamed through his megaphone, but before he made up the seven flights of stairs, he came across Squall and Rinoa at the fourth floor. "S'cuse me emo, s'cuse me fairy. I need to get my ass up these here stairs!" Barret hollered as he tried to squeeze against the wall to pass them.

"Fairy?" Rinoa chirped, "I look like a fairy?"

"Whatever, let's go." Squall said passively. The two occupants of the eighth floor were on there way to the Timber Parks. Rinoa had her two friends resisting the Galbadian forces, and Squall had Zell and Selphie coming to help. The moment our pair ended up at the Timber Park stop in the railway they saw the small group of rebels talking amongst each other, amiable and content. Nothing like Squall, he showed up, almost angry at the progress that they were lacking. No headquarters, no plan, no money. This sucked, and his old classmates felt the vibe from his icy stare.

"Hey the big leader shows up, bout frickin' time!" Zell said, louder than the train steaming off to its next stop. Zell was the same age as Squall, but truly his opposite. Zell loved being social, he loved being loud, and he was always quick to start punching. That is what he did in his spare time. Nothing to do, waiting for troops to move in? Waiting for the bus to show up? Zell would move his feet back and forth and punch the air, he was very easy to entertain.

"Hey captain, what took ya so long?" Selphie said her cute child like face bobbing back and forth as she sat on the rail of the platform. Her yellow dress, her glossy brunette hair, her never ending expression of glee, to Squall she was an adolescent that should have never have graduated.

"Well now that everyone is here we can begin brainstorming of ways to stop the oppression on the residents, recreation, and restoration of Timber Parks." Zone said with the confidence so thick you could taste it on your tongue.

Meanwhile; Barrett, Cloud and Tifa drifted down and ended outside next to a chocobo.

"Where did you get the chocobo?" Tifa said, gravely concerned.

"I stole it from the stable in the garage!" Said our blissfully ignorant Barrett.

"You know how stupid you are to say that out loud, right?" Cloud said eyes still glowing, but not altogether impressed by his new employer.

"Don't worry I'll bring it bac-" Barrett said before getting crushed by demi, then stayed in his awkward position as stop was caste to stall him. Vivi standing behind all of them, extremely displeased.

After a short while, Tifa and Cloud hopped on the chocobo, and Barrett was lassoed and strung behind the saddle. "Now please, I want you to take this guy far, far away." The chocobo riders nodded, knowing it was a rhetorical conversation. Vivi pulled on the reigns of the chocobo and made the fidgety bird look him in the eyes. "Don't bring Barrett back. If you do, I will personally crate you up and send you down to Kentucky Fried Chocobo. You don't want to be a fast food right?" The big yellow bird quivered in fear. "Good, I will expect you to bring Boco back here. He is after all, my favorite chocobo in the stable." Vivi said, his eyes turning into to upside curved lines of glee. The riders acknowledged his friendly warning and gave Boco a kick to let him know to proceed.

As they began to leave the city, _stop_ wore off and Barrett freaked out. Blaring his mini-gun and screaming obscenities. Tifa tried to reassure her frenzied partner, "Sorry Barrett but there is only room for two up here, we love you though!" Barrett increased his obscenities as they made their way across town to the old mako factory towering the old project district. Tifa was behind Cloud, holding tight to his body. She liked the warmth of his back, as the wind blew through her long brunette hair. Cloud felt a little standoffish, as Tifa's bust dug into his shoulder blades. He had little memory before moving into the Final Dream, other than he was a SOLDIER and he had been savd by Tifa when their hometown was destroyed. So he did have a small magnetism towards her.

Cloud had inwardly confessed she was beautiful, and well formed; but he had a sense of never getting close to anyone, until he knew exactly who he was and what he did in his life. So as the trio traveled along the streets until they came to an old district in slums, and the old mako reactor that kept sucking the life out of the planet.

Vivi was out sweeping the front door when his youngest tenant erupted from the sewage drain out in front of the Final Dream. "Hello Sora! Any luck today?"

"Nope, closed off some of the more dangerous sections though. So I did my good deed for the day." Said the spiky haired teen. "I'm gonna call it a night. Five straight up still, right?"

"Yup, I don't think I will have anybody to fill the fifth floor. You and Kairi can keep it for now. I know you two will pay eventually." Vivi said, the same curved lines of happiness replacing his glowing ovals.

"And Riku, if I find him he can stay too." Sora said wiping the muk from his shoes.

"Of course, a friend of yours is a friend of mine." Vivi said sweeping away all the crap Sora had trailing behind his goofy-ass shoe step.

Sora smiled and entered the Final Dream. He waved at the moogle at the counter and stepped in the elevator. Sora has been fighting the darkness in search of friends for a while now. His friends were playing in the old town canals. Where all three of them had their hideout. They tried sailing out of the city, but then the darkness came out of the sewers and destroyed their raft. With their vessel destroyed Kairi and Riku were sent sprawling into sewers. Sora had been jumping down into the sewers and searching for his lost friends. A man with giant katana and a red monks outfit gave him a large key. Telling him that the only way to find his friends was to open and close the various chambers of the old sewers. So Sora took the key and has been fighting the heartless monsters that are resurrected below the city. He's been fighting so long, and he had found so much treasure that he could afford to live at the Final Dream. From here he was close to the central station where all the old sewers met and intersected.

After a long time and (several interesting characters living in the sewers of Crystal City,) Sora finally found Kairi. So now both of them were living in the apartments, each had their own room, and a small romance began as similar to the one they had found living in Old Town, but they were too young to truly respect the magnitude of each others love. So Sora would still dive into the sewers, and Kairi got a job as a waitress with Tifa at the Seventh Heaven. They both helped pay for the rent, and even though they hung out constantly, Kairi they were both worried about Riku.

Riku was still traversing the sewers, and neither of the young hearts new why he was in the elaborate labyrinth. He could have surfaced, but all the clues, and all the heartless monsters of the sewers recalled seeing their friend. So Sora kept crawling through the old dungeons of Crystal city. Hell bent on finding his childhood friend.

Sora arrived on the fifth floor and looked at the wacky clock that stood about the mantle, he could have sworn that it had winked at him, or at times he would notice the candlestick and clock facing each other. He shook his head, and tried to forget the notion. Sora walked in, changed his clothes, took a shower, and laid on the couch.

Then Kairi opened the door and peered in, "Hey Sora? Find anything good today?" She said brightly, with a big smile. Her waitress uniform was like Tifa's. She wore a white collared shirt, and a black apron over black chino pants. Her messy red hair separated the deep blue of her eyes.

Sora arched his sore back and looked up at her from the horizon of the couch. "Actually, I did find something cool, but it's damaged. Come sit down and close your eyes." Sora said his grin bleeding through his tired countenance.

Kairi sat down on the couch and nimbly shut her eyes. Sora jumped up and ran to his chest. After shifting around in the treasure box, Sora pulled out a giant ornament like gem. It was in the shape of a star, with two green glass leaves grafted on to one of the five tips. He walked over and placed it in her lap. A crack almost completely severed the gem in half, but Kairi was overjoyed to see such a find. "Oh my god Sora, its beautiful." She said her eyes sparklingly with the golden crystal.

"I was thinking," Sora said nervous with uneasy fondness. "You wanna split it in two, so we always have a piece of the other. So if we ever separated we always have a piece of something whole."

"That sounds great Sora, I'd love too." Kairi said placing her hands on one side, while Sora pulled on the other half. Severing the gem in two. They looked at their side of the star, and then they looked deep into the blue orbs of each others eyes. It was time, it was the moment. They moved nearer, and nearer, and nearer; until- a small laugh was coughed out by the wandering monk looking into the apartment, the door being open.

Kairi looked behind her and then in a rush of emotions, she fled into her room. Sora watched and then sank his head in disappointment. "Sorry, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Said the illustrious Auron, his eyebrow raised over his black shades.

"No it's ok. It's nice to see you for once Auron, what are you doing here?" Sora said dully, lifting his feet up on the coffee table.

"I'm here to visit the new tenants. The rising star of Blitz Ball on the tenth floor." Auron said faking enthusiasm.

Auron, disgraced monk of the church. He has walked the streets of Crystal City as a ronin, destroying the darkness, and the essence of SIN. With his red robe, and large sword, he has made many lives better across the entire city. Auron has been acting as the guard for many travelers and acolytes of Yen. The grizzled old samuari walked in to see Yuna cooking, wearing pants and a collared shirt, looking normal instead of the illustrious garb she wore when she was sister at the Besaid chapel, off the coast of Crystal City.

"Hey Auron, hows father?" Yuna said cheerfully.

"Braska is doing well, and so is your father Tidus." Auron paused to see the difference in apparel the young man had on. A sport coat for the Crystal City Carbuncles. It was green and blue, and inside the carbuncle jacket he wore a yellow vest over a white t-shirt. His pants finally had the same pant legs on them.

"How do you like the new jacket?" Tidus said hoping Auron was admiring it.

"It's awful. Big stuffy, and you have rip in the forearm. It plainly sucks, kid." Auron said, dryly as not to show his humor.

"Well thanks for enthusiasm. You gonna watch tomorrows game?" Tidus said throwing off the jacket and sitting at the small table.

"I wouldn't miss it for the worl-" Auron threw his good arm over his heart and coughed uncontrollably. He shuffled off into the bathroom and locked the door. Blood spurting from his lips and his chest. A wound? An attack? Our little couple renting the tenth floor didn't know what was wrong with him. Then the lights flickered, and an explosion could be seen across town. A cloud of green smoke billowed from the slums, and sirens blared all over the city. Mako reactor seven had been wiped off the planet.

Yeah, I'll make little changes here in there with the people, places, and how they appear. It's hard to have them all work out if they don't have common attributes :P So I hope you like it, or at least think it is interesting. Read and Review please, I need to know if I need to fix things before I get in too deep.

Chapter three underway =]


End file.
